the meeting
by sedawq
Summary: this is the first chapter of many it's about a hero who well go on an adventure to save his life and his other friend but they meet other friends to show them the way to the safe place but our hero knows something that there is evil coming and he can't stop it yet


our story begins in far land from any land before where evil own it for it self we can describe the evil as it's man or woman but it's not either of them cuz no man nor woman could dop that sort of stuff it's a creature far from our knowledge and yes ladies and gentelmen this is an a story about a hero who is gonna save us all or not?

our hero story begins in the forest where we will join him in his hunt.((arrow shot in the air))

hero:damn it i was so close...better hurry up night is coming

now we will go into the hero's house and it's not for kids kids

dad:did you got anything

hero:no..sry stepdad:saying sorry is not going to feed us

hero's little brother:but dad we are not hungrey

stepdad:don't call me that kid i'm not your dad i would not care if you are hungrey or not

hero:i ill get you the food stepdad:be my guest

hero goes to the wood again...what da fuq is wrong with his dad

hero have spotted a pig looked good flor the other pig hero shoots it and he...missed it by that much will he is not an archer more like a warrior

hero:are you kidding me?

i sure i don't

he spot an unfimilier bird flying around and lay on a branch but he didn't notice the hero

our hero trying to catch that bird he takes the arrow now aiming at the bird's wing to not let him fly if he missed his head

hero:i can't let this go away

but the bird is huge and looks weird but what would you say for a prey like that

the hero takes the shot and...HE DID IT!

the bird try to flew but he felt away from our hero but while the bird was crashing down it started to glow...wierd huh?

our hero runs of to see his catch and guys really what a catch!

he found a beautiful girl layed down on the ground looking at him with ((you fucking hit me)) eyes

and out of the blue

hero:h..hi

a dumb voice comes out

thegirl:why the hell did you do that?

hero:what?

thegirl:you shoot me in my arm!

he looks to her arm to see his arrow really how da hell he didn't see that it all covered in blood

hero:wait i shoot you? i only shoot a bird

the girl:i was the bird

hero:what?how?

thegirl:just help me already

hero:o..okay

he takes a bandage from out of his bag and treat her

hero:you said you were the bird how is that some sort of magic?

thegirl:kind of

hero:so are you a lady bird or bird lady

thegirl:we are called transformies and they are a lot

hero:where did you come from anyway?

thegirl:from the east

hero:why are you in this place?

thegirl:i already told you much

yeah i see you did

hero:so where are you going now?

thegirl:will no where cuz you shoot my arm so i can't transform to my bird shapeso yeah i ill be here for a while

hername dick head her name

hero:i'm sorry?

thegirl:will saying sry isn't going to fix me up

hero:i can treat you but i need some tools and medicine...i can get those in my house...can you come to my house?

thegirl:really after you shoot me you saying that i can't beleive you

hero:wait you understood me wrong i was trying to help

thegirl:helping it you vergin man

hero:why da hell are you saying that?all i was doing is to make up to you

hero:listen i can't cure you unless i get my tools and the prober medicine so are you coming with me or not?

i can't beleive he said that i'm so proud right now

thegirl:damn it fine i ill come to your house but don't think of anything funny

hero:thinking funny about a bird i don't know if i can handle the heat

but you got to admit it the girl is smoking hot you don't have to think funny about the bird thing funny about the girl sry guys our hero is just a kid althought he is 18

coming to our hero's house

hero:i'm home

younger brother comes into the room

he is younger than our hero with four years

youngerbrother:((jaw droped))

youngerbrother:who da hell is she?

figure?

youngerbrother:is she is you girlfriend

hero:what no i just meet her

really like brother like brother

stepdad comes to the room

stebdad:did you get the food

hero:...no

the stepdad slams the table

stepdad:why da fuq not?

the girl lookes a bit shocked

stepdad looking at her oh it's not gonna end up good

stepdad:and who is she huh stoped catching dears so you can go catch some bitches?

hero:SHE IS JUST...she is just a friend

the girl seems a little surprised by his respond like who wouldn't i was surprised my self

stepdad:a friend eh and what is this FRIEND doing here?

hero:she is hurt and i was going to cure her wounds

strpdad:ohh good boy good boy helping others than your own ?

hero:i'm sorry this won't happen again.i promise

stepdad:oh i know you won't kid because if you did kid i'm not goning to let you live in this house ?

hero:yes

stepdad:welcome to our place young lady make your self at home

and the one with the most bad smile is

thegirl:th..thank you sir for having me

hero:let's go

he grabs her hand and rush to his room

slams the door very powerful

...staying sylient for a moment

the girl:i can see that your dad is a bit hard on you

hero:HE IS NOT MY DAD!

thegirl:s..sry

come on girl where is your anger that i find sexy

hero:let me see your arm

our hero is treating her now guys and don't get to exsited

hero:i just want to get out of this place

the girl looks at our hero

thegirl:why is that?

hero:really?

thegirl:i know it's for that guy but that's not a good reason to just leave your life behind you

hero:if you call this a life then what is death?

" .appaluse"damn this kid is trying to be cool

thegirl:will i think so

and it's working

thegirl:so!

hero:so?

thegirl:where are you going then?

hero:um i didn't decide yet

thegirl;then why are you speaking about leaving the house when you can't decide where to go!

hero:yeah...

thegirl:you didn't tell me your name

hero:my name is saif

if you try to say it that badley just say safe it's the same sound

thegirl:that's a weird name?

saif:i know but it have a very cool meaning

thegirlL:really?what is that?

saif:it means the might sword

thegirl:wow that's really a cool name

having a wierd name with a cool meaning make them fall for you tip#261

saif:i didn't know your name either

the girl:k my name is...

they get interrupted by a slam on the door and then a voice come out

weird voice:saif son can you come out here i want to take to you and your guest

saifthinking:my guest?

saif:does any one know that you are here?

thegirl seems schocked she looks to saif and say

thegirl:WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE

saif:what why?

thegirl:the guy outside wants to take me in

saif:what does that means?

thegirl:means he will arrest me

weirdvoice:son?can you open the door?

just your familier cop

the girl:COME ON!

saif:okay okay..um..there is a window there come

they sneak out of the house

thegirl:we need to run now

she and saif started to run to the woods

deep in the woods

saif:why are they chasing you

thegirl:what?you don't know?

saif:know what?

thegirl:that creatures like me aren't allowed in the human world

saif:but why?

thegirl:i don't know it must be that there were a war between humans and the other creatures

saif:when did that happen?

thegirl:long time before you were even born

thegirl:can you stop asking and keep running!

when they gor out of the woods they saw a cabin

saif:why don't we hide there?

thegirl:are you dumb or dumb?

saif:why?what did i say?

thegirl:going to the only cabin in this woods yeah they are never going to catch us

saif:then what do you suggest?

thegirl:we will hide on top of that tree overthere

the tree looks like a hairy guy

saif:okay

they run to the weird looking tree

thegirl:this tree is have a lot of leaves they might not see us

saif:will what choice do we have

they climb to the head of the weird tree

thegirl:hey?

saif:what?

thegirl:did you hear that?

saif:what?

the tree started to move i think there is something weird with the weird tree

saif:WOOOH!

deepweirdvoice:WHO IS ON TOP OF MY HEAD

saif:the tree can talk?

deepweirdvoice:WHO IS THERE?SPEACK!

thegirl:forest giant can you please help us?

saif:are you really asking him?

deepweirdvoice:WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU?

thegirl:please forest giant please help us we are in big trouble and the human's are trying to catch us

deepweirdvoice:IF IT MEANS THAT I WILL HELP YOU AGAINST THE HUMAN'S THEN I WILL HELP YOU

wow that was easy

the human's go pass the tree

human#1:where did they go?

human#2:hey there is a cabin

human#3:i think they are hiden there let's go

the three dumb human's went to the cabin to see

thegirl:thank you forest giant

theforestgiant:MY PLEASURE

saif:can you put us down now plz?

theforestgiant:SURE THING

the forest giant put them down

thegirl:thank you

thegirl:what is your name if you didn't mind me asking?

why are you asking for his name

thegiant:MY NAME IS RIESE

what da hell does that means

thegirl:and my name is ailes

RIESE:NICE TO MEET YOU

saif:and my name is saif

bunch of wierd names

RIESE:YOU ARE A HUMAN!

saif:yeah?

ailes:he is with me

ailes:he saved me

wait when did that happen

RIESE:SAVED FROM SAME KIND OF THE PEOPLE WHO IS KILLING US

ailes:he is diffrent

RIESE:WILL HE SAVED YOU I THINK HE IS DIFFRENT

saif:where are we going now?

ailes:there is a friend of mine south from here he can help us

RIESE:I KNOW THAT YOUR JOURNEY IS GOING TO BE TOUGH SO GOOD LUCK

ailes:thank you riese

saif:th..thank you

ailes:come on saif we need to hurry it won't take much time for them to know that we are not in the cabin

saif:okay

they started to run for like half an hour and there was no one is chasing after them

saif:the night is begining to fall in we need to find a place to stay

ailes:okay

saif and ailes started to make a small place from brances and leaves and they made a small fire with some dry weed and leaves

how to make a camb with the adventure lesson 1o1

saif:your name is ailes

ailes look at him

saif:that's a beautiful name

yeah not like saif relly who name his son saif

ailes smiling:thank you

damn this girl have the most attractive smile

they started to chat about life and some boring stuff

and finally they fall a sleep

saif is dreaming hope it's for kids

saif is in dark place with nothing but mist and strange voices

there is a dark figure in the distant

thestrangefigure:it's your fault

saif:w...what?

thestrangefigure teleported in front of saif

thestrangefigure:IT'S YOUR FAULT!

saif wakes up sacred and looks to ailes

saif stay still for a moment

saif:what the hell was that

saif looks to the sky

saif:it's morning already?

saif wakes up ailes

and then they countinued their journey

in the way they encountered some bandits

bandit#1:hey guys look here we have some guestes

bandit#2:damn this girl have very good body yummy

bandit#3:looks like her boy friend is taking her out

bandit#2:oh but i want to take her out to

bandit#1:don't worry we will get her

bandit#1:hey kid get da fuq out of here and leave the girl of you know what is good for yah

ailes before she speacks saif takes a stand damn kid

saif:listen here dumb girls first she is not my girlfriend and that's a fact second thing i'm not going to runthat's a fact third i'm gonna beat the shit out of all of you

the three bandit's looks to each other and then

LAUGH!

wow no respect at all

saif is angrey ohh

saif runs to one of the bandit's he give him a bunch in da face yahh

oh crap the guy he bunched didn't even move saif is in big trouble

the bandit give him a bunch in the body ohhh that's gonna hurt

the other bandit's catch him and hold his hands and the other bandit is just kicking his ass up

ailes:ENOUGH!

the bandit's :what?

saif:what?

me:what?

bandit#1:hey go get her don't you want to

bandit#2:hehe yeah yummy

before he even lay a finger on her she throws him down with a kick

and then kick him in the face and now he is now a sleep

the other bandit try to catch her but she kick him away

oh no the other bandit catch her from behind and try to cut her with his knife saif i s looking at them

saif:no

his arm glow?

saif:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

he rushes at the guy with aq knife nad give him a bunch oh damn the guy got thrown away like 20 feet long

the other bandit tried to get him but saif twisted his body in a sec and gave him a right jab the bandit fall apart the last bandit looks tough

thebandit:you are good kid

saif:grrrrrr

ailes looks at saif scared and schocked

and out of no where

saif:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

saif is holding his hand like it's...burning

what the hell saif's arm turned to a claw saif grow fnags and his eyes are glowing

thebandit:what da fuq!

saif:angest kind

thebandit:w..what please don't hurt me

saif looks at him and smile and next...

thebandit:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

a loud shout could be heared from far away

ailes looks at saif while he is killing the bandit

saif:das was du bekommen wann du Sauerei mit die lowe

what?

saif is now looking at ailes

saif:vogel

ailes:saif?

saif is coming closer to ailes but with crazy eyes and he is droping blood from his claw shaped hands

saif:du schau lecker

saif jumps on ailes

ailes screaming:SAIF!

saif looks at her but with his normal eyes he is back to his self

saif:ailes?

saif stands up away from her and sart to

saif:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

scream

his hand is transforming for it's human form

and then saif fall to the ground

now we get to the real shit

saif is trying to open his eyes

saif:ailes?

saif:ailes?

ailes:shhh don't say a word sleep

saif:what happened

ailes:n..nothing you should sleep now

saif: o..kay

saif is closing his eyes while ailes trying to cure him but cure what?

saif is dreaming again

he is in the same dark and misty place

and saif can see the dark figure now

saif:wh..who are you?

thedarkfigure:you will kill us all

saif:what?

thedarkfigure:you idiot

saif wakes up

saif:what does that means?

ailes:did you say something?

saif:huh?no i was just um..talking to my self

saif:um thank you for helping me i ill make it up to you somehow

ailes:just be carfull dumb head

i don't know guys but that's not the girl i know

saif:th..thank you

ailes:for calling you dumb head?

saif:no cuz you are taking care of me

ailes:ew what does that means?

saif:why are you always turning these moments into weird ones

ailes:just get up we need to move on

saif:okay

and they go on to see this ailes friend

somewhere south

saif:are we there yet?

ailes:no

saif:are we there yet?

ailes:NO

saif:okay

saif:are we ther... ailes:FOR THE BILLION TIME NOO!

at last they arrived

saif:what is your friend's name anyway?

ailes:his name is comeciante and he is a trader

another weird name huh

saif:is he from here?

ailes:no

saif:then where?

ailes:he came from the east like me but not from where i come

how in da fuq they walked that much

ailes:you can stop here

oh

thedriver:okay mam that's going to be 30 coin

ailes:what?why you only take us from up there?

thedrive:mam i took you from midnight last night until now that's almost half a day

ailes:so?

saif:i ill pay

good job kid

after they got out of the carrige they walked into some weird place

what is waiting for them

end of chapter one

the meeting


End file.
